The VCU SCCPRIR will have an Administrative Core located at VCU that will be shared equally by all participating investigators and collaborators. Each research team has the facilities and resources needed to complete their projects, so no additional shared Research Cores are required. Instead, the Administrative Core will develop and implement standard operating procedures for storing and transporting tissue specimens and data among the participating institutions (the same procedures will be used to ship material to other SCCPRIRs that request access to VCU data or tissues). In addition, the Administrative Core has arranged for central processing of all hormone assays, which will be performed or processed by VCU's GCRC at discounted cost. Figure 1 in Section A lays out the VCU SCCPRIR organization.